Devil Inside
by VictimOfChanges
Summary: Everyone's livin it up in the 80's! David's gang survived and Lucy, Sam, & Michael joined the vamp-family. Pasts are unfolded, true natures are revealed... It's a bloody good time! Primarily Dwayne & Paul. Also, Michael's struggle to accept vampirism.
1. Chapter 1

Devil Inside

"…Paul… Hey." Michael muttered, sauntering over to the lively, blonde vampire. Since he was officially apart of the gang, he guessed he'd probably be sticking around for awhile. And it's not like he could just hang with David all the time, so he figured he might as well befriend the other guys—starting with Paul, who seemed to be the friendlier of the bunch.

Paul whipped around, mid-bite of a sandwich, and faced Michael. "Hey Mike! 'Sup, man?" He smiled warmly, still chomping on his hoagie.

Michael somewhat smiled back, sighing inside. He was glad Paul was so nice and didn't hold a grudge against him like he was sure Marco and Dwayne did. "Uhh…I just was wondering...I have some questions, about…'vampire life' I guess. Can I talk to you?"

Swallowing another bite, the tall blonde shrugged. "Sure, dude." He plopped down on a big lounge chair. "Shoot."

Following in pursuit, Michael sat on an old bench. "Well…uh. How exactly do you become a full vampire? …I'm still not too sure if I'll go through with it, but David keeps bringing it up. I guess I'm just kinda curious."

Paul nodded. "You know how, man. It's a two-part process. Step one, drink the blood of a vampire. You already got that covered." He smirked. "Step two, suck human blood, and vuala: Creature of the night."

Michael sighed, feeling defeated. "And that's the only way?"

"As far as I know, yeah." He sensed the newbie's anxiety. "But hey man, don't worry about it. It's not as bad as you think. We all had to do it." He motioned around the pad.

The brunette boy sighed again.

"C'mon Mike, it's not that bad, man." Paul tried to sympathize. "You know what ya oughtta do? Just kill someone you really hate. That way, you don't feel bad."

"Would that really even work?" Michael cocked his head, surprised at the vampire's optimism.

He shrugged again. "That's what _I_ did."

"You did?"

Again, Paul smirked. "Yup. Annihilated this asshole that kept buggin' me. To this day, I don't regret it. I mean, he was trying to kill me anyway…" He talked more to himself now, trailing off.

"Whoa, what?" Michael piped up, now intrigued. "Someone was trying to _kill _you? Like a serial killer or something?"

Paul's frizzy locks bounced as he shook his head. "Nah, not directly. This guy was gonna force me to enlist in the military and go to war." He let out a dry chuckle. "Didn't sit too well with me, you know?"

A quizzical look made itself onto Michael's face. "War?"

"Yeah, Vietnam."

Another smirk escaped Paul as he watched the other's shock turn into disbelief. Both remained silent for a moment, the slim blonde continuing to munch on his snack.

"Paul, what—" Michael breathed, "—how old are you? When did—how…" He shook his head, trying to focus. Then he looked up, into the blonde's eyes. "What's your story?" The question came out as more of a plea; he was so curious now. How did Paul end up in all of this?

Crossing his arms, the tall bloodsucker sat up, face plastered with an amused smile. "Welp," he began, "I was born September eighth, nineteen-fifty-one, so I guess that makes me…about…" he scrunched his face, doing the math in his head, "thirty…five. Yeah, something like that."

It was hard not to laugh at Michael's reaction—the degree of shock on his face. Paul tried his best to hold it in.

"But—thirty-five?" The brunette gasped. "But you look like you're—"

"Cool, right?" Paul smiled back. It was true, by the looks of him—smooth, tight skin, thick head of hair, bright, youthful eyes—he could barely pass as twenty.

Michael shook his head again. "I don't believe it. How can you be so _old_?"

With a feigned, hurt expression, Paul laughed aloud. "Hey! I am _not _old. If anyone's a geezer, it's Dwayne." He laughed again, eyes lighting up. "He's almost _eighty_."

When Michael didn't respond, his jaw hanging open instead, Paul continued:

"Really dude. When Dave says you'll 'never grow old and never die', he ain't lying. Believe me."

Now with his mouth closed, the younger man shook his head again. This wasn't real. How could it be?

"Dwayne's got a picture of me in the sixties somewhere. I was a hippie." Paul smiled wide, making the peace sign.

"Really?"

Paul nodded, enthusiastically. "Mhm." Then he looked thoughtful for a moment. "In sixty-nine, a couple months after I turned eighteen, I got the draft in the mail…" He looked at the floor now, slightly melancholy. "My father was going to force me to go. So, I ran away with a group of beatniks and never looked back." He looked up again, looking less solemn, with a little hint of pride. "We ended up in San Francisco, which was definitely the coolest place I've ever been to. All the while though, this government guy kept following me, tracking me down. I'm pretty sure my parents' hired him. They hated that I ran." Again, he scrunched his face. "They thought I was betraying America by refusing to join the army—they didn't care that I would be sent to my death—over a war I didn't believe in…" He rambled off, muttering angrily.

Michael looked at the vampire across from him. He felt… sad. That sounded terrible. But he was still curious: "How did you become a vampire—

"_Paul_." Another voice sounded from across the enormous room. Michael looked around and spotted Dwayne. He leaned against an old, half crumbled pillar, arms crossed and face shrouded in shadow. "Let's go to the boards."

Paul stood and stretched his arms behind his head. "Cool, yeah." Then he turned to Michael. "Ya up for it, Mike?"

Michael glanced over to Dwayne and caught his glare. "N-no. Maybe next time." He turned back to the taller fellow. "Thanks though." He held back a gulp, feeling Dwayne's intense stare.

"Sure thing, bro. Later!" Paul playfully punched the other's shoulder, then made his way over to the dark haired vampire.

Michael let out a sigh after they left. He heard the motors of the bikes roar and fade off.

Still sitting, he wondered to himself—how was Paul turned? Actually, he wanted to know all of their stories. The only person he really knew anything about was Star. They were all human once, and all temporarily stuck in this semi-vampire-limbo that he, Star, and Laddie lived in. He sighed again. His mother and Sam already went through with it. She was living happy with Max now, and Sam was attached to Marco's hip. Still, he wasn't sure if he really wanted this. At least as a half-vampire, he could still weather the sun and survive without blood.

He shook his head, knocking off the thoughts.

Regardless, he was still curious about the others. So he figured he'd go find David and ask him.


	2. Chapter 2

David lounged in the tower of the run-down building, looking out over the crashing waves. "Hello, Michael. What's on your mind?"

Michael halted. "How do you do that? I didn't make a sound and you still knew I was here!" he sat next to the spiky-haired bloodsucker. "You always know. It's annoying."

The platinum blonde breathed a chuckle, placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Because I'm your _sire_, Michael; I just know."

"What is that? _Sire_." Michael turned to face him, head cocked in wonder.

David continued to gaze out the window. "A sire is the one that turns you: The vampire whose blood you drink to become a vampire yourself."

"Hm." Michael nodded, soaking in the information. "What does that have to do with you freakishly knowing wherever I am?"

"We're bonded, Michael." David faced him now, looking thoughtful and serious. "The connection between a sire and their halfling is very strong; made stronger when the latter becomes a full vampire." Michael held David's stare, unable to break away. "I am always aware of you Michael, just as I am Star. For the same reason do you find yourself inexplicably drawn to my presence." David finally released his gaze on the younger man.

Michael looked down at his hands. That actually explained a lot. In his subconscious, he always wondered where David was, or what he was doing—he always felt the need to be near. It was so odd.

"Who is Paul's _sire_?"

"Dwayne."

This surprised Michael. Of all people, Dwayne; cold, brutish Dwayne: The sire of fun, energetic Paul. "How do you know?"

David sat back, relaxing. "I was there he was turned."

"Tell me."

"What's there to tell? Dwayne and I were living in San Francisco at the time, getting our fill of hippies. It was vampire haven: The entire city was full of confused, brain-dead people with no family to question their absence." David half smiled, recollecting. "One night, Dwayne saw Paul, wanted him, and turned him."

"That's it?" Michael asked, propping onto his elbow.

David looked at him. "In short, yes."

"So that's why they're always together." Michael put it together in his head. "And the same for Sam and Marco. And my mom and Max. Right?"

"Yes, but rarely are vampires doubled bonded like Dwayne and Paul."

Michael gave a questioning look. "_Double_-bonded?"

"Didn't you know? They're mates."

"_Mates_ like… lovers?"

"Yes. Lovers." David said, without falter.

The curly haired semi-vamp grimaced. "They're _**fags**_? But that's—how? Why? That's fucking disgusting!"

David shook his head. "You're looking it at with your human side; with boundaries and morals. Vampires are impartial to sexuality, Michael. Dwayne was only responding to instinct."

Michael gave a skeptical glance.

"They were destined, Michael, the way all vampires are destined for their mates. Sometimes the pull is evident at first, and other times not so." He paused and closed his eyes. "Dwayne and I were walking down the boardwalk when he spotted Paul in a group of hippies. The bond hit him like lightning. Before long, he'd managed to coax Paul away from the other humans and turn him immortal."

"And Paul just went along with it? Or… Did he feel it too?"

"At first, he was confused, but after a short while of being with Dwayne, he too felt the impulse."

Michael remained silent for a few minutes, trying to wrap his head around this. He thought Paul was an awesome guy—how could he be a homo?

"B-but, they don't act…"

"It's not extremely obvious. But now that you know, you'll pick up a lot of their mannerisms."

"Huh?"

David cracked a grin. "Watch them together. You'll understand."


	3. Chapter 3

_YOU'RE AN OBSESSION. YOU'RE MY OBSESSION. WHO DO YOU WANT ME TO BE TO MAKE YOU SLEEP WITH ME?_ ("Obsession"-Animotion)

Music pumped thunderously through the crowded nightclub, causing Paul to sway and jive with Dwayne next to him. They laughed and moved to the beat, beer in hand, enticed by the sporadic lights that shot across the dim club and the sea of people. All the while, Dwayne maintained a constant gaze on his blonde counterpart.

Paul caught his stare, smirking. "Whacha looking at?"

"Nothing much." The raven-haired vampire smiled deviously and tipped his head to the side, earning a middle finger from the other. He laughed aloud and slung his around Paul's neck, pulling him close. Too quick for human eyes to see, he kissed the side of Paul's temple while his fingers ghosted over the slender abdomen, before tickling the flesh.

Being the spaz he was, Paul squirmed around, laughing. The onslaught finally ended when he sent his elbow into Dwayne's side. He turned to face his sire, snickering, and then let his sight fall over the mass of humans around them.

"Hungry?" Dwayne asked, taking one last swig of his bottle.

"Yup." Paul cracked his fingers, eagerly licking his lips. "Let's pick out a couple'a juicy ones and split."

The duo meandered through the thick waves of club-dancing, eyeing any easy targets that would make for a quick meal. Being young, fit, and half-clothed as they were, the task did not prove very hard. Two girls in particular eyed the young men. They whispered between eachother a few times before setting their drinks down and approaching the seductive boys.

"Hi there…" The redhead greeted, tucking some frizzed hair behind her ear sexily. Her counterpart giggled and held a finger to the corner of her mouth, dragging it gently across her glossy, red lower lip.

"Looks like you boys are lookin' for some trouble." The words rolled off the bleach-blonde's tongue. She winked and brought a long-nailed hand to sit at her hip.

"Well," Paul cooed, running a hand through his voluminous hair nonchalantly "looks to me like we found it." He chuckled and winked back.

Dwayne accompanied Paul's chuckle and gazed at the girls through heavy lidded-eyes, looking dark and dangerous. "You wanna get outta here?" He asked in his smooth yet husky voice, snaking an arm around the blonde bimbo.

She blushed and gave a coy smile. "With _me_?"

"Oh _yeah_." Dwayne's arm continued to travel, eventually circling around her waist. "I kinda have a thing for blondes."

The girls giggled collectively, allowing the sexy young men to coax them away from the crowd…


	4. Chapter 4

"Michael? …Michael?" Star muttered, prodding at the naked, blanket-clad hybrid next to her. When he didn't respond, she flipped onto her side to view his face which held an empty, vacant gaze with the ceiling. "Michael, what's wrong?" She asked, lightly kissing his bare oblique.

The young man blinked, snapping back into reality. "Huh? Oh—sorry Star." He sighed, turning towards her, letting his eyes wander over her bare flesh, hardly shrouded by the old afghan. He sighed again. "Does is it ever bug you that David's your _sire_?

She glanced at him oddly. "Not really. I mean… at times he's annoying because he wants me to turn completely, but other than that, no. Why?"

Michael laid flat on his back, folding his arms behind his head. "He just… I can't help but feel like he's always there, looking over my shoulder, you know? Even when we were just in the middle of..." He shook his head, grimacing.

"I know what you mean." She laced her delicate arms around his chest. "It's not so bad. You'll grow used to it."

He closed his eyes, involuntarily imagining David behind his eyelids: His platinum spikes, his solemn, satirical disposition… It wouldn't go away. "But that's just it. It _doesn't_ bother me, but I know it should. I just don't get it." He grumbled. "I'm wigged out because it doesn't wig me out."

Star giggled quietly. "I know, that's just your—"

"Human side." He concluded sarcastically. "Yeah, I know."

They were both silent for a moment. Michael found himself trying to focus on how cozy he was, cuddled up with his fellow "halfling". He tried to replay the sex in his head. Anything instead of David's alluring and sinister face.

"Star?"

"Hm?"

"Are Paul and Dwayne really gay?"

At that, she sat up. "Well,_ yeah_. Didn't you know?"

Michael shrugged. "Nope. Still don't think I buy it."

"But… they _are_." She smoothly cocked her head and vivacious curls. "You don't think so?"

"I just don't see it." He shook his head again. "I mean, they don't act queer or anything. They're both pretty chill and normal, if you ask me. Well, at least Paul is. I can't say much for Dwayne." He shuddered inwardly. "What's stuck up his ass?"

Star laughed aloud, resuming cuddling. "He just needs to warm up to you, that's all. He's really not that mean."

"Right."

"Give him some time, Michael. Dwayne's really very nice."

Michael scoffed. "I'm sure." He rolled his eyes now, picturing Dwayne's seemingly constant, icy scowl. "Whatever."

Shaking off the thoughts, the muscular half-vampire rolled himself on top of his pretty lover, eagerly indulging in a barrage of kisses.


	5. Chapter 5

Tightly shutting the door behind them, Dwayne and Paul left the small bedroom and swaggered down the club's hallway. Once they made it outside, back on the boardwalk, they couldn't help busting out into fits of laughter. Playfully pushing and hitting one another, the two headed for the shops, eager to putz around and maybe find some goodies.

The two broads? They were back in the club bedroom, dead, all over the floor. It was a blood bath, to say the least—a long overdue one for the boys. Luring the sluts into the room was a piece of cake considering they were more than buzzed and ready for some action. They didn't notice Paul lock the door until it was too late. The onslaught was so swift and intense that the vampires couldn't help but attack eachother in the process: They made out right in the midst of the carnage, rolling all over the floor, the blood, and the guts. And after the deed was done, they decided some fun was in order, and off to the coasters they went.

* * *

"Def Leppard, Depeche Mode, Dio, Dokken…" Paul rambled on, sifting through a stack of vinyl in the back of a boardwalk thrift store.

Dwayne sported a chunky pair of headphones, deeply immersed in the record that spun round and round on the plate. He nonchalantly hummed in rhythm with the song—the long, improvisational vibes of old school Led Zeppelin. Though he certainly did not look it, Dwayne preferred softer, more melodious and mellow tunes: a side of him that seemed to clash with the outward exterior.

Paul, on the other hand, was game for anything and everything, and always incredibly eclectic: a trait that applied to much more than music. Like a chameleon, he could and would adapt to any given situation, accepting change as if it were nothing—even the transition from humanity to vampirehood proved to be a piece of cake. Dwayne deeply admired this of Paul; he knew from the start the cheery blonde would have no problem moving from one decade to the next, and he probably looked forward to it: The new lingo, the new fashions, new pop culture—but especially the influx of new music.

"Aww far out! This was my favorite album back in the day!" Paul exclaimed, holding up a seemingly unscathed copy of The Who's "Tommy".

Dwayne smirked. Paul was so damn excitable.

"Yeah?" He slipped off the headphones and laid them aside.

"Yeah!" The slender fellow raved. "It came out in May of sixty-nine, right after I graduated. Worked my ass off for a month doing a paper route just so I could get my hands on it." The overjoyed, reminiscent smile on his face only grew. He beamed.

"Shame you had to leave it behind." The tan vampire bluntly admitted.

Paul shrugged. "Yeah, and all my other albums too. I had shelves full of 'em. But I'm glad I found this at least."

"Alright then," Dwayne trotted over to his mate's location, snatching the vinyl into his own hands, "consider it yours once again." He then made his way to the front of the store, to the register.

"You're _paying_ for it?" The younger immortal asked, surprised, as he followed in pursuit.

"No. Sybil's paying for it."

Of course: the redhead from the club. Paul snickered, watching the other man dish out a few dollar bills.

"Thoughtful and delicious. What a babe." He sighed as his master check out.

* * *

As soon as the duo stepped back onto the boardwalk, they halted, sensing something was off. A hundred feet away, the comic book store owned by the Froggs was—open? Lights on, customers perusing novels—the joint was completely open for business!

"I thought we took care of them!" Paul blurted out, stunned by the sight. "What the hell are they still doing here? We ran them out of town!"

Dwayne fumed, but remained calm and relatively unphased. He too was pissed.

Through the store windows, they watched the two brothers, Edgar and Allan, interact with customers.

"You'd think after almost killing 'em that they'd take a hint and scram."

Dwayne scowled, watching the teenage boys act as salesmen. It was as if the fiasco at Michael's grandfather's house had never taken place.

"Perhaps we didn't make it clear _enough_."

The frizzy blonde cast a glare to his counterpart. "Let's just kill them here and now and be done with the little fuckers."

"No," Dwayne interjected, facing the younger man, "David should be the one to end them. He's wanted to kill them for a long time."

Paul sighed. "I guess you're right. If anyone deserved that victory, it would be Dave."

"Yes. And the timing is perfect. Them still being here is quite a gift."

"…How do you figure?"

A devious, half smile crept onto Dwayne's lips. "Max believes the Froggs are long gone, and is preoccupied with Lucy in the meantime. He would never know or suspect that David killed them, so he would not reprimand him for disobeying the order to let those heathens go."

Realizing how right the elder vampire was, Paul lit up. "So Dave can pretty much get revenge in plain sight!"

"Precisely."

Smiling once again and eager to share the plan with their leader, the two boys returned to their bikes, revved the engines, and sped away.


	6. Chapter 6

"Mike? Hey Mike! Where are ya?"

Michael leapt up from the messy bed, jolted awake by the voice. It was Sam.

"Aw come on, Mike! It's just me! I just wanna hang out!"

Realizing he was still naked, the young brunette ransacked the bedding, looking for his pants. Star was gone. _Dammit. Must have dozed off._

Finally donning the jean garment, Michael peered around the corner. Sure enough, it was his newly fine-fanged brother.

"Here, Sam. I'm here." He stepped out into the open.

His younger sibling lit up, dashing over to his brother's spot. "Mike!" He tackled Michael with a great and powerful hug, nearly lifting the older boy into the air. "Aw man, feels like it's been forever!"

Michael laughed quietly. "It's been three days, Sam."

Sam let go, still smiling wide. "Even so!"

It was so weird, looking at his own brother—his own flesh and blood, seeing those sharp fangs gleam. It just didn't feel right. The tall hybrid inwardly shuddered.

"I can't believe you haven't gone one-hundred-percent yet!" Sam spilled out, sensing the older's unease at his appearance. "This is freakin' awesome! Why not go all the way?"

"Sam…" Michael let out a deep breath. He'd been wondering that himself.

"I mean," the young teen continued, "this is seriously the _coolest _thing ever, Mike. Every night's a party, I never have to go to school again, I'm super strong—and I can fly! What's not to love?"

"I just…"

"Hate fun? Obviously. You've always been a wet blanket." Sam teased, knocking his big brother's shoulder. "But really, Mike. What's the big deal?"

Michael looked down to his feet. He had no answer for Sam—or himself, for that matter.

"I don't know."

"Oh come on—"

"**No**, Sam. I don't **know**."

Although he lived to push his sibling's buttons, Sam knew better than to pry too much here. He knew it wasn't his place to say anything and decided to let it go for the time being.

"Mom misses you." He meekly stated.

"Does she?"

"Yeah. She keeps asking about you and wanting to see you. All of that stuff." Sam shifted his weight. "She wants you to visit her. Will you?"

Hesitantly, Michael nodded his head. "Of course I will." Even if Lucy was a vampire, she was still his mom. And moms always had good advice. Maybe she could counsel his feelings and put his mind at ease, he hoped.

"Sam! There you are." Marco waltzed into the large, open room. "Oh hey, Mike. What's shakin'?"

Michael nodded his head and Sam lit up.

"What's up, Marco?" Sam asked giddily.

"You wanna go to the beach tonight? We still have a few hours left. I want to show you how vampires surf." The curly, blonde vampire winked.

"_Do _I?" Sam exclaimed.

_Jesus Christ. _Michael inwardly rolled his eyes. This _sire _thing was too creepy. Did he act this gross with David?

Marco gave a wide grin. "Great! Just wait here—gotta get a few things. Be right back!" He zipped out of sight.

Another awkward silence followed.

"So, uhh…" Sam started.

"How's Nanook?" Michael asked, remembering Sam's dog.

"Oh he's great! He stays with mom at Max's house and likes Fang a lot."

"Weird." The brunette stated, involuntarily looking at his hand. "I thought he hated vampires."

The teen laughed. "I guess he did, but now he's cool with it. I guess it's like that comic I read. Maybe he was a 'Hound of Hell' after all?"

Michael knew that wasn't true, especially since the damn dog nearly tore his hand off. Nanook was a loyal animal. He would follow Sam anywhere—even to vampirism—just to protect him.

…And another awkward silence.

"How's Star?" Sam asked. He was always liked the gypsy-looking girl. She was very much like a sister to him.

"She's fine. Actually, she's around here somewhere. Probably checking on Laddie since he's sick."

Sam frowned, thinking of the little boy. "He's sick?"

"He's doing much better now." Came a female's voice.

The two boys flipped around to find Star, descending the crumbling staircase. "His fever's come down. He should be just fine in a few days."

When Star reached the boys, she gave Sam a warm hug. "How is your mother?"

"Her and Max are great but miss everyone."

The young woman nodded, and then turned to face Michael.

"Have Paul and Dwayne returned yet?"

"No." He said. "Why?"

"I was going to ask Paul if he would watch Laddie for awhile. I need to get him some medicine and healthy food so he can gain his strength back."

"Why Paul?" Michael asked. "Don't you trust me?"

Star shrugged. "Laddie is very fond of Paul. He asked for him specifically."

"Speak of the devil!" Sam piped up.

As if on cue, Paul strode into the foyer, followed by Dwayne.

"Hey guys!" Paul greeted, jubilant as always. "Sam! Good to see ya, man."

"Likewise!" The shorter vampire smiled, running up to Paul for a quick bro-hug.

_Geez. Everybody loves Paul. _Michael thought to himself. _Even _I _love Paul._

Star stepped forward, taking the tall blonde's hand in hers. "Paul, can you stay with Laddie? I need to go out for a bit and I don't want him to be alone."

Sincere concern immediately befell Paul's angular face. "Of course." He said. His face then turned to Dwayne, who nodded, and the couple together climbed the stairway.

"Are you _positive_ there's nothing shoved up his ass?" Michael asked, once they were out of sight, scoffing at Dwayne's absence.

"Yes. Patience is a virtue." She replied in a motherly tone. "Alright, I'll be back in an hour or so."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Michael grabbed her hand, pleading. He really needed to get out of here and clear his head.

She shook her head, making her long, wavy locks bounce. "I'll be alright. You just stay here and relax. And behave." She smiled and pecked him quickly on the cheek. "And remember the golden rule: If you're nice to Dwayne, he'll be nice to you."

Before he could even roll his eyes, Star was gone—no doubt in a hurry for poor Laddie.

Just Sam and Michael were left in the great room.

"So Sam, I—"

"Ready! Let's go!" Marco burst into the room, two surf boards in hand. Strangely, the fins of the boards were blades and not wood. Michael could only imagine why.

"Cool!" Sam exclaimed, grabbing a board. "See ya, Mike!"

The two petite vampires were gone in the blink of an eye, leaving Michael completely alone.

He sighed.

_Goddamn vampires._


	7. Chapter 7

Laddie was a poor little sight in his room, so small and frail, curled up in his bed. When Paul entered the small chamber, he frowned, saddened by what he saw. He quietly approached the bed and knelt beside it, while Dwayne stopped and stood in the doorway.

After a short time, the child's eyelids flickered and he eventually opened them, fully awake.

"Hi Paul." His drained, squeaky voice rang out. It sounded so weak and pathetic.

"Hi Laddie." The slender man replied with a smile. He brushed a few hairs away from the little boy's face. "Star left to get you some things, but I'll keep you company, okay?"

Although he was exhausted beyond belief, Laddie's face lit right up. "Okay."

"Feelin any better, bud?"

He squeaked a quick "Yes" that was barely audible. "Will you tell me a story?"

"Sure I will." Paul rested his head on his folded arms, looking at the small child. "How about a western? Have you ever heard of Billy the Kid?"

Laddie shook his head, eyes growing wide. He loved stories.

"Alright then." The blonde vampire began. "A long, long time ago, in the wild, barren plains of the Old West, before cars and television, there was a town. The town was small and dry, in the middle of nowhere, but bustling and full of cowboys, all riding their horses. One of those cowboys was infamous throughout the West. They called him: Billy the Kid…"

Paul was an excellent raconteur, much to Laddie's delight. The blonde vampire was so animated with every tale he told, using vivid hand motions, facial expressions, and voices. He was always perfectly in character—the ideal candidate for a one-man show.

Though ill, the small halfling could barely contain his excitement. His big eyes sparkled as his smile grew, thankful for the distraction from his simmering fever.

Dwayne gazed affectionately at the scene before him. Both Paul and Laddie were very dear to him and he took a lot of joy just from watching them. Had he known many decades ago just how happy his future would be, perhaps he wouldn't have spent so many lonely years resenting his immortality. And he wasn't about to let anyone get in the way of that happiness—especially not the Frogg brothers.

With a silent sigh, Dwayne took a final glance of the room and turned, exiting the doorway. It was imperative he tell David of the situation. The sooner these mortal heathens were eradicated, the better.

* * *

The platinum blonde leader resided still in the high tower of the disheveled hotel. He paced slowly around the room, glancing to the windows every so often.

"Dwayne." He said out loud, acknowledging his comrade's presence when the black haired vampire entered the small enclosement.

Dwayne leaned back onto wall, arms crossed. "If you were given the chance to take your vengeance, would you?"

David turned to face him, vague intrigue painted on his sullen face. "Tell me what you know."

An empty smirk grew on the tanner fellow's lips. "Those putrid children never left Santa Carla. Just now, Paul and I saw them running their shop on the boardwalk."

The rugged blonde's face never faltered. "And of Max?"

"They've fled the state for all he knows." Dwayne answered smugly.

David's mouth slowly configured to a crooked smile. "What did you have in mind?"

"They're all yours."

The devilish smile grew. How perfectly marvelous this was.

"Let me know when you have your plan." Dwayne stated, standing upright and heading for the door.

David watched his right-hand's silhouette disappear, then let his eyes wander back to the crashing waves below.

His plan needed to be quick and effective—one that did not draw unwanted attention yet inflicted as much suffering to the humans as possible. But most importantly, it needed to be executed before word got around to Max. The elder vampire was becoming more and more bothersome over the years…


	8. Chapter 8

Dwayne sauntered back downstairs to the open foyer, bee-lining towards the massive, makeshift bookshelf near the giant poster of Jim Morrison's timeless face. Strumming a careful finger over the spines of a line of books, he carefully plucked one out and dropped himself onto the worn couch lining the staircase. Before long, he was engrossed within the pages, perusing carefully and slow, with the precision of a tactful scholar.

He thought it best that Paul and Laddie enjoy their domestic moment in peace, without intrusion, even from him. Besides, he knew Laddie would be asleep again by the end of Paul's story, and so too would Star return. Paul would descend to him shortly and then they would resume their evening together, but in the meantime, Dwayne reveled in his oldest hobby.

"Hey… Dwayne."

Michael's lurking presence came as no surprise to him, but a minor annoyance.

His eyes never left the novel. "What is it you want?"

He could sense the way Michael stiffened at his cold response.

"N-nothing… Just, hey."

To that declaration, Dwayne chose not to respond, preoccupied with the printed text in his hands.

Michael shuffled his feet, wriggling his hands a bit, uncomfortably. Dwayne was such an impossible brick wall—but he couldn't just give up. Sucking up obviously wasn't working, so maybe it was time to fight fire with fire.

"Look—Dwayne. I'm cool with everyone else here but _you_. What gives?" The question wasn't quite spat, but delivered in a less-than-gentle tone, befitting of Dwayne himself.

At that little outburst, Dwayne casually raised his head, glare reaching Michael's eyes. He still said nothing, spurning Michael's offensive attack further.

"Even _Paul _is fine with me." He muttered, offering the statement as a small stab.

A small taste of disgust found Dwayne's tongue as the halfling attempted to use _his _Paul as leverage for argument. At the same time, he knew the comment was petty and deliberate, but not malicious. It was true, after all, that Paul was sweet to a fault.

To Michael's surprise, he coolly responded, "One of his few flaws," before returning to his book.

A choked groan later and Mike tried again, patience lost: "What the _fuck_ have I ever done to you?!"

And quicker than lightning, Dwayne was upon him, glowering over the halfbreed who stood only an inch or two shorter. "_You stole _Laddie and Star, and tried to _kill _us." He growled in a voice so low, it could have been Lucifer himself. "Who's to say you wouldn't betray us _again_?" He scoffed, cold as ice. "The others may have forgiven you, but I will not soon forget that you almost _destroyed _us. And before you attempt to use Paul as a means to rectify why I should like you, let me remind you that not long ago, you would not have thought twice about killing him in cold blood."

Though he was genuinely terrified, Michael stood his ground, unwavering. He wanted to resolve this. "Y-you're right—and I'm sorry! But that was before I really knew how things would pan out!" With his right hand he grasped at his hair, exasperated, nervous. "I wanted to protect my mom and Sam—I thought you guys were gonna kill them and I couldn't let that happen, okay?" He sighed, feeling defeated. "Wouldn't you have done the same?" _For Paul and Laddie? _The implication needed no words.

Dwayne had long since withdrawn, standing firmly a few feet away. He knew, and hated to admit, that there was truth behind Michael's accusation; he would not hesitate destroy anyone that ever threatened his family. But he could not so simply welcome Michael with open arms. He had not yet proven himself trustworthy, but Dwayne decided to relent a little bit, cautiously.

Michael sighed, lowering his head slightly. "I'm sorry, alright? And I'll admit that now that I know you guys better, I like you. You guys treat me better than anyone else in Santa Carla has."

"You have David to thank for that." Dwayne muttered, satisfied by the pained look on the younger fellow's face.

"I know…"

Resuming his lounging position on the couch, Dwayne retrieved the fallen book, seemingly unphased by the brief conflict.

"The others may be quick to call you their friend," he said, tonelessly, "but you'll find I am more reserved with my judgment." He said no more.

_Coulda fooled me. _Michael thought sarcastically. He took the statement as his cue to leave, and so he trudged away without another word. So he and Dwayne weren't friends, which was okay. Michael hadn't exactly gotten his hopes up, and he wasn't sure if he truly _wanted _to be Dwayne's friend. He really just wanted to be on okay terms so there was less tension all the time. And from what he could tell, the confrontation actually went very well. Dwayne never actually said so, but Mike was pretty sure his apology was at least accepted, even though he doubted he was forgiven. That was good enough, he decided.

Once he was far enough away, Michael let a long breath of relief out. He knew the dark-haired vampire was scary, but _damn_. Dwayne hadn't raised his voice once during that entire conversation, but still managed to scare Michael shitless. He shivered a little but, reliving the moment.

_At least he doesn't have a death wish for me anymore. I hope._


End file.
